


He Was Many Things

by Dragon_Writes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Because he's an oblivious bab, But Jeremy doesn't know, Hello I still don't know how to tag, Jeremy and Christine are only mentioned, Seriously this is just your typical 'Michael loves Jeremy' fic, back at it again with the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: Michael Mell was many things.Hopelessly pining was one of them.





	He Was Many Things

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh I have no real explanation for this, it's your average 'Michael loves Jeremy but Jeremy doesn't know' fics but really short so yeah. Hope you enjoy!

Michael Mell was many things.  
Geek.  
Gamer.  
Loser.

But there was also something else. Everyone knew it, it didn't matter if they were a friend, acquaintance, or even a passerby. Everyone knew that Michael was hopelessly in love with his best friend.

Everyone knew it, except for Jeremy Heere, who happened to be that best friend.

How could he not love Jeremy, though? Everything about him was wonderful, from his pale, acne-covered complexion to the swirling vortex of blue and green joy filled eyes. The thin frame with gangly awkward limbs to match, freckles dusted along his cheeks, with soft brown curls atop his head. Jeremy's personality, though, is what really drew Michael to him. Awkward but sweet with best intentions at heart, with a hint of the dry, sarcastic humour only Michael truly got to see over those past twelve years.

Yes, Michael was completely helpless, and everyone nut Jeremy himself knew it. But it was fine. Jeremy didn't need to know about how Michael had lost countless hours of sleep at night since they were ten, six years ago. Jeremy didn't need to know how Michael's heart broke a little more every time he mentioned Christine since they were fourteen. Jeremy didn't need to know how Michael had been broken for months after the Halloween Party.

Yes, Michael Mell was many things.

Acting 'fine' was one of them.


End file.
